


A Boy-Sam's Dream

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Waxing Supernaturally Lyrical [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Absent Parents, Bad Poetry, Brothers, Classic Supernatural, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dad's on a Hunting Trip and he Hasn't Been Home in a Few Days, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Parent John Winchester, Poetry, Poor Dean Winchester, Poor Jess, Poor Sam Winchester, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Sam's Terrible Life, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Student Sam Winchester, The Family Business, Wangst, We've got work to do, Whoa Easy Tiger, Young Sam Winchester, hunting monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: This is a rhyme from THEN... a tale of way-back-when those legendary words "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days" were first uttered.And we all know how dark nursery rhymes can be...





	A Boy-Sam's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was maybe the first SPN rhyme I ever wrote, around 400 years ago.

 

*

 

Once upon a time, a boy named Sam,

 

studied law, the little lamb.

  


*

 

Until one night when Dean showed up,

 

convincing Sam, “Come help me look!”

  


*

 

Daddy John, on a hunting trip,

 

“Ain’t been home in days,” Dean told Sam quick.

 

*

 

Sam knew his Dad was hunting _things_

 

that bump in the night; have fangs or wings.

 

*

 

So Sam told Jess (his smurf-teed bae)

 

he’d “...go with Dean an’be back Monday.”-- !?!

 

*

 

Poor Jess; poor Sam; poor soldier Dean...

 

Stanford University: just a Boy-Sam’s dream.

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wibbly-wobbly, rhymey-whymey (for the SuperWho fans).
> 
> I like nursery rhyme-esque poems. I hope you liked this silly ditty as much as my 11-year-old does! If so please leave kudos, or even kudos AND a comment! Go wild!
> 
> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
